


Dancing with Silver

by rabbitprint



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A FFX short. Prompt: five for silver: ffx, yuna, requested by Mad Rex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with Silver

The first guide that Yuna dances with is silver: a silver rod with cotton batting on either end, with no tassels or adornments. At seven, she is clever, but also clumsy, and she keeps striking the floor.

The priestess smiles at Yuna and gently corrects the positioning of her left foot.

Scuff marks form constellations in chalk. The heat of Besaid's afternoon gathers underneath the temple's eaves and clusters like mute-throated birds in the rafters, pressing down on the practice floor like an invisible mass. Sweat draws lines down Yuna's back underneath the scratchy neophyte's robes. Her hands itch on the rod.

Kimahri watches across the room, and silently disapproves. He does not need to speak to communicate this with Yuna. He has made it his life's work to protect her, to be her guardian (and that word tickles her, even now, makes her feel warm and like a real Summoner and a little closer to her father, like holding an inherited crown with both hands) and to watch her decide to someday kill herself is not a choice she thinks he might easily live with. She's asking it of him anyway.

Later on, the priestess says when the lesson is done, they will practice with wooden staves, and then ones lined with bone.

For Kimahri's sake, Yuna tries not to look forward to it.


End file.
